PS I Love You
by smartkidz
Summary: a new boy just came to the academy with an awful alice. he is somehow got an unclear identification and he is looking for someone. who is it that he is looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**Helo to you all. This is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy this story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 

A brunette girl ran as fast as she could because she knew she was now late, very late. Her class was supposedly start at 8.00 a.m but she woke up at 8.45 a.m and the clock now shown 9.00 a.m

"Damn, why that stupid clock didn.t rang? After the school hours finished, I will fix that damn thing. Damn it," she cursed.

As she ran along the hall, she accidentally bumped to a boy and fell down. She quickly got up and bowed her while her mouth said "I'm sorry" uncountable. She ran again after she finshed apologizing. He was stunned by her action, but quickly got his nerve and walked away.

* * *

The class door banged and the girl came in.

"I'm sorry, Narumi-sensei. I'm late,"

"Mikan, it's okay. You can sit at your place now," said Narumi with a smile.

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei," Mikan gave him a big smile and walked to her place.

"Why are you late, Mikan?" asked Anna who sit behind her.

"I... That damn clock didn't wake me up," answered Mikan.

"Okay, class. I want you to meet your new friend, Tōshiro Lamperouge. He just came from France. His alice... well, find it by yourself. You can come in now," Narumi said.

A boy with blue-greyish-hair and handsome-face came in. The girls (especially Sumire nad exceptional for Mikan and Hotaru) been mesmerized by the face.

"Okay, who would like to be his partner?" Narumi asked.

All the girls raised up their hand (again, exceptional for Mikan and Hotaru).

"Well, well, well, Tōshiro, too many of them volunteered to be your partner, but sadly, you need only one. I will choose for you, then," said Narumi.

Tōshiro just shrugged.

"Your new partner will be...Mikan Sakura," Narumi finally decided after a long thinking.

Mikan was shocked.

"B-but, Narumi-sensei, my partner is Natsume," Mikan protest.

"Natsume was your partner, Mikan. From today, Natsume will be Sumire's partner since her old partner had moved," Narumi explained.

"Yes, Narumi-sensei," Mikan gave up.

Sumire felt so happy. _At last, he is my partner. I don't care if that Lamperouge didn't sit beside me._

Tōshiro walked to his new place beside Mikan that had been empty three days ago due to the absent of Natsume for what-only-God-know (of course, off for a mission). She gave him a wide smile but he ignored it. She was shocked by his response and faced back her book. She could feel the glaring from the other girls. She just hope that time will turning faster...

"Ok, class. You can go for your lunch now. Mikan, can you wait for a while?" Narumi closed his book, faced Mikan.

Mikan just nodded. Tōshiro turned to her.

"I will just waiting for you outside,"

"For what," she asked, confused.

"Well, you are my partner. So, it's your job to show me around," he answered with a cold voice.

"Oh, right," she said, like had just been hitting with truth.

Tōshiro walked out from the class. Narumi walked towards her when everybody else had leave the room.

"I have a letter from your grandfather,"

He handed out an envelope. She took it with tears that was hold in her eyes. Narumi then walked out from the room, left her alone with her letter. She opened it slowly, read the precious letter in front of her.

* * *

"Oh, grandpa, I miss you," she cried, after reading the letter.

She pushed the letter hard to her chest. Slowly, she kneeled down. She kept crying and crying until...

"Sakura, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Tōshiro asked. His hand wiped the tears that rolled down on her cheek. He too was kneeling, facing her.

She looked at him, tears still coming down. She faced the earth again. He pulled her into his arms suddenly that she looked at him, confused.

"You may cry as long as you wish. I will hold you until you stop," he said, closing his eyes, embracing her.

She then faced the earth again and started to cry hard. He could feel his uniform been wet, but he didn't care as he hated to see people crying especially girls.

They stayed in the position until dusk in silence.

He just realised the time when he looked outside. He turned to her, that sounded silently. He pulled her away a little and saw her sleeping face. He just smiled.

"Where is her room?" he murmured when he carried her in bridal-style to the dorm.

Unable to locate her room, he walked to his special-star room instead of roaming around. Well, Narumi said his alice was special and he's very good at controlling it. So, he was now a special-star student.

He put her down slowly on his bed. Then he went to his wardrobe to change. While he was changing to his pyjama, he looked at her, smiled.

_Well, Mikan Sakura, glad to know you..._

**

* * *

How was the story? Please, review about this. Flames are acceptable.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Where am I?"

"You are in your room now. Don't you remember anything?"

"No. What happened?"

"You have been found in the forest unconscious, bleeding all over,"

"Really?"

"Don't move. You have not been better,"

Natsume stop moving. Ruka sat down beside him.

"Tell me everything that happened in school during my absent," Natsume request.

"Our class now has a new student from France. His alice in unknown but his level... I heard his is the same as you, a special-star student. His

"What?! That damn teacher, I will kill him for sure," Natsume's face now filled with anger.

"You better sleep now, Natsume or your wounds will never heal," Ruka stood up and walked out from now. Natsume looked up, thinking how Tōshiro would look like.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! I'm late!" Mikan woke up suddenly and get down from the bed. After a few steps, she stopped. She looked at her clothes and the room. 

"Wait a minute. This is not my room. And why I'm still in my uniform?" she asked, almost to herself.

"You are now in my room, for your information. I don't know where is your room, so I brought you here instead,"

"Why?" the innocent girl asked.

"Because you were sleeping after crying hardly and you held the letter so hard, remember?" he showed a cool face.

She put her index finger to her chin and then to her head as she tried to remember.

"Right. Now I remember. Well, thank you," she said, after beat her palm.

"For what?"

"For not leaving there," she answered in most girlish way, blushing.

"Whatever. Hurry up, or we're gonna be late,"

"Okay," was her simple reply and she ran to the bathroom. He smiled.

* * *

"Why were you taking so much time in the bathroom? Now we're late. Damn, this is my second day of school and I'm late!" 

"I'm sorry. It's just that your bathroom is too big for me," Mikan apologized.

The class door opened with a loud bang and these two came in. The whole class gasped as they saw them coming together. _TOGETHER?!_

"Great,

"Hoooooooooooooootaaaaaaaaaaaaaaruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Mikan ran to her best friend.

Hotaru shot her with her baka-gun. "Baka! This is what will happen if you trying to hug me,"

"Ouch, that's hurt, Hotaru. You're so mean," Mikan said, rubbing her head in pain.

"Sit at your place now!" screamed a voice.

It was Jinno. All the students ran back to their place.

"Okay class, we will continue the lesson that we stop last week," he said, opened his book.

He continued his lesson. All the students seem to paid attention as they didn't want to get hit by the dangerous lightning from Jinno.

* * *

"Okay, class. This is it for today. I want you all to pass up your homework the day after tomorrow to your class president," said Jinno, closed his book after finished teaching. 

After Jinno had gone, Mikan sighed. "What a bad day,"

"It's that because of your stupidity in Math?" Hotaru asked when she came to Mikan's place.

"I'm gonna to die in the hand of Jin-sensei. What am I suppose to do?"

Tōshiro, who sat beside her, just hear the conversation.

Mikan and Hotaru kept talking when Sumire (a.k.a Busybody Girl) came to his seat.

"Hai, my name is Sumire Shoda. Can I call you Tōshiro?"

"What do you want?" he asked, felt annoyed.

"To befriend with you, of course," Sumire answered, her eyes spakled-stars-like. Then...

"Good morning class," Narumi stepped in. The students quickly go back to their own places.

"The Alice Festival is just around the corner. So, I want you all to be with your classes except for the somatic ability type students, stay here," he said.

A hand was seen in the air.

"

"Which type am I classified to?" Tōshiro asked.

"You will be with dangerous ability type students, considered your alice might be dangerous," Narumi answered.

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei,"

"You're welcome. Now, go to your classes now," Narumi ushered his students.

"Wow, Tōshiro-kun, you are so great. What kind of alice do you have?" Mikan asked after gave a compliment.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked back, cold. He doesn't like anyone interfered his personal life.

"Sorry if that question made you angry," she apologizing.

"My alice is making nightmare into reality," he answered at last.

"How to use it?" she asked another question.

"Simple, just touch the person's forehead and you would be able to know his/her nightmare thus, making it into reality," he explained.

"Wow, what a great alice you have. My alice is just nullify other's alice," she said, impressed.

"Would you show me around after this?" he asked.

"Of course, just wait for me at the lunchroom," she agreed with joy.

"See you later then," he stood up and smiled at her. After that, he walked out from the room.

She was taken by his action.

"How long do you planned to sit there, idiot?" Hotaru asked, standing at the door. She then walked away.

"Wait for me, Hotaru," she stood up and ran to catch up with her best friend. But she didn't realised that someone leaned at the wall just outside her classroom.

Nice to meet you again...

* * *

**My another chapter. How it is? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Terribly sorry for the late. I've been busy with exams, so no time for this fanfic. hope u enjoy it, though grammar mistake would still be there...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 **

"We've got a problem. He's back,"

"Who?"

"You know whom I'm talking about,"

"Impossible. I thought we al-," he was interrupted.

"No. I've seen him with my own eyes,"

"If that's so, then we will have to be careful, especially when came the matter of the girl," he said, seem determined.

"Yes, you are right," his friend agreed.

_Hope nothing will happen..._

_

* * *

_

Mikan quickly run, leaving Tsubasa and Misaki behind. _He will be angry to me. What am I going to do?_

As she entered the lunchroom, she saw Tōshiro already waiting for her (for toooooooo long) at a table. She rushed to him and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Tōshiro-kun. I didn't mean to be very late because Noda-sensei had discussed with us so much that we didn't realise the clock," she explained her situation.

"Do you know how long have I been here? 40 minutes. You know what, let me tell you something. I really hate waiting," he said, with an angry tone.

"Gomenasai," she still apologising. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"I will forgive you, just for this time," he accept her apologise because he hate to see her sad.

"Thank you, Tōshiro-kun," she lifted her head. Then she spotted something shiny on his finger, "What is that, Tōshiro-kun?"

"This is my ring, my control ability device. This thing controlled the amount of power that I use so that I won't overuse it," he explained.

She nodded. Then she realised something.

"Come on, Tōshiro-kun. I promise to show you around, right?" she took his hand and this had made him blushed. Madly. She dragged him outside the room.

She showed him around and explained briefly about the place. What she was explaining is the same as what Narumi had told her when she first arrived at the academy.

After they had finished with their tour around the academy, they sat down on a nearby bench.

An awkward silence fell between them.

She suddenly felt uneasiness within her. So, she broke the silence.

"Ne, Tōshiro-kun, tell me more about yourself," she requested.

He turned to her. "Myself?"

She nodded.

"Well, I born in France because myself is half-France. We moved here because the academy called me after a few cases regarding my alice. That's how I came here. I'm the only child in my family, so they, like couldn't let go of me," he told about himself.

"Whoa, that's fantastic. My parents died in a car crashed when I'm 5 years old, at least that's what they told me. Since then, I've been living with my grandpa until I came here. Everyday I sent him letters and just yesterday he replied my letters," It was her turn to explained about herself.

"Really? I'm so sorry about your parents," he felt sympathy.

"It's okay, it's just a history that shouldn't be remembered, but keep it in our heart and continued our life," she suddenly become a very wise girl.

"You're right," he said. Then, they continued to talked.

_

* * *

_A raven-haired boy and his best friend were walking to their place, unconsciously. He just healed from his terrible wounds and was taking a walk. As they approaching the place, they saw a couple laughing and talking on a bench. They quickly hid themselves behind some bushes and watches the couple. 

"Who is that guy?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"That's Tōshiro, the new student," Ruka answered.

The situation in front of them made Natsume become angry. Couldn't stand by the situation, he walked awayfrom the place. Ruka followed behind. He, too felt angered by the situation.

_

* * *

_

"Natsune, where did you go?" asked a girl.

"Natsume, I miss you so much," said another girl.

"Natsume, would you like to accompany me to Central Town, tomorrow?" asked another girl.

"Natsume, ask me for a date," screamed another girl. **A/N: I don't know how many I wrote 'another'**

Natsume had to walk quickly as his fan girls were rushing to him, madly. Ruka is not with him as he got something to do for the coming festival.

As he was trying to free himself from the fan girls, he spotted someone that he had waited for long, Mikan. Mikan was alone at that time because Tōshiro had something to do. Natsume walked to her. She then saw Natsume coming to her, so she wished him good afternoon but he didn't replied it, instead, he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Did you want to go to Central Town with me tomorrow, darling?" he asked coolly.

Their jaws dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm veeeerrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy sorry for the late! I had to send my stupid computer to service and I've got public exam last week. Very important exam.**

**Chapter 4**

"What?! Darling?!" screamed a girl.

"You've got to be kidding!" shouted another girl.

"I'm not. This is what you see," Natsume said. He caught Mikan's wrist and dragged her outside the school.

While they walked, other students stared at them with bewilderment. Their jaws dropped. He just ignored those stares and continue walking but her head facing the earth, unwillingly to see the stares while she struggled to release her wrist but unsuccessful as his grip was strong.

They walked and walked until they were in the middle of the forest. He released her wrist.

"What do you think you are doing? You pervert!" she screamed.

"Don't scream at my ears, polka-dots," he said sarcastically.

"I'm going back. I don't care what you want to here. I'm not going to get involved," she said, turning her back to him.

Barely taking any step, her wrist was caught by him. She was turning back to him when his other hand rounded her waist and brings her close to him, making her unsteady. Her anger stare changed to fear as she saw those crimson eyes stared at her steadily. She was blushing madly. Her hands were put on his chest.

"N-Natsume, are you okay?"

He ignored her question. He could feel his feeling been mixed up. He didn't know why he is now out of control. What he wanted just one thing from the girl in front of him. And he had been desperate for it.

"N-Natsume," she called. But unfortunate for her, her calling had been ignored again. She tried to release herself from his arms.

She tried to call again. "N-Nat-,"

But she couldn't finish the line. He bent down, claim her lips upon his. Her eyes widen in surprise. Unconsciously, she replied the kiss.

She was futile, unable to move, as if she was the hostage. She thought of pushing him away since her hands were still on his chest, but she couldn't. In fact, she couldn't help her hands not to wrapped themselves around his neck, and she could do nothing about her body leaned to him for some support. It seemed that he's the absolute winner, and she's the total loser.

She could feel his warm breath upon her face and by that, she knew that his breath was short and fast. Although her breath was short and fast too. He held her tighter than before, pressing her body onto his, enclosing the gap between them until it was barely visible.

As she felt his tongue gently coaxed her lips, asking permission to enter it, she thought of stopping the kiss, but she couldn't. She was caught in the heat of the moment, so she could do nothing but slowly gave him the permission. She hated herself for being this insane, yet she enjoyed the feeling very much.

He was exploring her sweetness, the feeling that he really needed. He couldn't think about anything at that time, all he wants was her, and there's nothing in the world could change it. Their tongues were entangled, both of them fought for dominance. He switched his head to another angle so he could deepen the kiss. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss. This wasn't because they wanted to end it, no, they didn't want it to end, but they had to due to severe lack of air.

They stared at each other, both of them panting, to fulfill their needs for oxygen. After gaining some support, she braved herself to ask.

"What was that for, Natsume?"

He kept staring at her, making her uneasiness.

An awkward silence fell between them.

"You asked me how a kiss is, remember?" he answered at last.

"I did? I…I didn't remember," she replied.

"I-You have stole my first kiss! You pervert!" she screamed, as she realized something.

"You replied the kiss," he said.

"Give me back my first kiss!"

"I cannot,"

"I want to share my first kiss with my dream guy, not with you, pervert," she said.

"Whatever," He turned back and walked slowly to the academy, with his hands in his pockets. As he walked, he smiled. He had to admit it, she was a very good at kissing, even thought this is her first kiss. The same goes to him.

In the forest, she stamped her foot angrily.

"How could he do this?" she asked herself.

"He is a mean and pervert," she continued, "How could the girls had fall for him?"

"But I feel very happy. I suppose to be very angry, right?" she was now in a state of confuse. Tired of being confused, she walked back to the academy.

* * *

Tomorrow morning…

In the Elementary Class B…

"Okay students, today's class is cancelled because we, teachers have a meeting. You may do whatever you want today. Goodbye," Narumi said, left the class.

After he left, the class became noisy. Natsume stared at Mikan, who was talking happily with her partner. He felt a bit of jealousy inside him. Meanwhile, Sumire, his partner kept disturbed.

"Natsume, let's go to Central Town together tomorrow," she said, and repeated the same line over and over again.

At last, when he could not stand the situation anymore, he stood up.

"Why don't you go with monkeys? They would love to go with you," he said with an angry face and walked out from the room, leaving her with a shock in her face.

* * *

"How could someone that we had terminated long time ago come back from hell?"

"He didn't die at that time. He just passed out,"

"It's impossible. I had checked him myself. His heart had stopped beating,"

"His heart can stop for a while if one of the nerves that connected to his brain had been stuck, probably by a needle that used for acupuncture," Narumi explained.

"Tell me, when did you last saw him?" Noda asked.

"Last week, around evening," Misaki answered.

"If that so, then we will have to be extra careful," Serina said.

"Do we have to tell them?" Noda asked.

"For now, just keep it a secret. We could not bear of taking the risk if this all is at fault," Jinno said.

The rest of them nodded in silence.

* * *

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Nothing, we just wait and see," she answered.

"The time is almost up. If we don't do something fast-" he was interrupted.

"I said, just wait and see. I know what I'm doing," she said, angrily.

Then, she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter, I will introduce to you the history of Azumi Yuka. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. (As usual, words in **_**italic**_** is what they thought)**

**Chapter 5**

She had nowhere to go. She couldn't go to where she once called home. They had thrown her for having an Alice and her lover – the father of the baby she's holding – had died. She fell down butt first at the side of the road. Nobody was around to help her.

"Are you okay?"

Azumi Yuka looked up. A young man had offered his hand to her. She took it.

"Thank you," she took back her hand.

"I really pity you. You have been banished from the academy," he said suddenly.

Her eyes widen with surprise. Her heart was beating rapidly. _How the hell did he know that?_

She quickly hid her surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend. I'm sick of pretending. You know what I'm talking about. You were banished from Alice Academy because of your forbidden relationship with Kaoji. I know everything about you, Azumi Yuka. Because your past seek for my help to give you a very bright future," he said.

"Who are you?" she was getting scared.

"I'm the leader of AAO, or Anti Alice Organization. It's an organisation that opposed the academy. The members are, of course, once top students in the academy. Are you interested in joining us? You surely want to pay back for what they had done to you, I can tell that,"

She could feel anger and hatred rise within her as she remembered those painful memories she could not forgotten.

- **Flashback** -

"You must pay for what you have done! How dare you! You are the most discipline teacher here, yet you had done that dirty thing! How could you seek for forgiveness for something like this! It's unforgivable! Death penalty will fall to you, tomorrow. As for the girl, she will have no choice but to leave the academy,"

"Please, let her go. She is pregnant. Let her stay here, her family had thrown her, she had nowhere to go. Please, you can do anything to me,"

He was pleading. He was kneeling. Yet, they denied his request.

"Why do we care? Let her be. She will be gone by tomorrow as well as your life!"

She was facing him, with two other principals. Hatred that could not been said by words had controlled her rational thinking.

Azumi Yuka was watching him from far away. She was crying, rubbing her stomach.

"Take him to where he belongs. After that, bring us the girl," the boy-principal ordered.

Two men held him side by side to the underground dungeon. He was unable to move, remembering the horrible night he will spend in the horrible prison.

She quickly ran, as fast as she could, from behind the bushes, from the terror she felt. Nevertheless, she could not. Her physical and mentally condition made the situation worse. They caught her, and brought her to the three principals of the Alice Academy.

She was struggling from their grip, she desperately wanted to go to the dungeon and release her boyfriend. She would have no confidence to live without him. She was unable to use her Alice, afraid of the risk to her child. Thanks to that, they easily use their Alices to stop her from struggling. Upon arriving in front of the principals, they made her knelt in front of the principles.

"Well, well, well. It seems that you have saved our voice. Thank you,"

"Please, let him go. He has a baby that he needs to take care of. Please," she pleaded. She knew that her efforts would be in vain; still she wanted to give a try.

"And what will we get in return if we release him?" the woman-principal asked with a smirk.

She was sweating. _What would I give? Myself? I guess I would give everything._ "Everything. I would give everything,"

The three principles looked at each other. As though they could read each other mind, the woman-principle looked back at her.

"Our decision is final. Whether you like it or not, we are not the people who would changed mind easily, even though we were truly touched by you,"

Azumi was shocked. They denied her present! She could not believe it. _Please! It could not be true. Tell me it's not true!_

"No! Please, let him go! We will be away from here, very far away, and never showed up in front of you again. Please! I couldn't live without him. Don't kill him!" Now, she was crying heavily.

The man-principal got angrier as time goes by. His calmness that he showed earlier slowly disappeared from his face.

"Will you stop that?! I hate people who easily cried. How dare you to ask us to release you both when both of you had love relationship! We had forbid that relationship here, still you two have had it!" he snared.

"Take her to her room. Make sure you guard her well, or else…," the boy-principal warned.

"Yes sir," the two men said together.

They held her, side by side, to her room. She was exhausted to crying, to struggling.

- **End of Flashback** -

"Well, what do you say? You have a great Alice, pity they don't see the potential inside you," the leader of AAO said.

"Yes, I'm interested in joining you," she said finally.

"Good, let me take you to our place. You will like that place, I assure you," he said again, holding her hand.

She showed revenge through her face.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could. The girl in front of him was disappearing. He tried to reach her, but he couldn't. When she finally gone, he stopped and after a while, he screamed. His scream echoed throughout the-nothing-place, hoping she would return…

Natsume woke up instantly. His whole body was shaking. He breathed hard. Gasping for air. _Thank god it's just a dream. _

Then, he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He walked slowly to the door and opened it. Suddenly, his eyes widen, all the sleepiness gone as the man came in.

"Nothing surprise in seeing me, Natsume," Persona talked first.

"What do you want from me in the middle of the night?" he tried to calm.

"An answer, a confirmation from you. The two-days-time period is over,"

He looked straight at Persona. He didn't believe that that man would came to him at the middle of the night just for the answer! _Can't he wait for tomorrow morning? He sure is crazy. _

"I will do the mission, if you keep your promise,"

"Of course, Natsume. You have my words. Now, I will introduce to you your partner for this mission. Since this mission is dangerous, we could not bear the risk to lose you. Besides, if you die, who's going to explain this to her?"

Tōshiro Lamperouge walked into the room.

"What?! You want me to work with this person?! No way!" Natsume shouted, totally disagreed of Persona's decision. Now, the situation was getting worse. He will work with his rival of love. How could he work together with that man while all the time he's been keeping grudge to Tōshiro for snatched his precious person away from him?!

"His Alice could make this easier. Besides, he is in the same level as yours, a special-star student. And I think that you two have many in common, don't you think so?"

"I don't want anything in me that similar to his," he snared.

"Well, sensei, he seem cannot accept me as his partner. It doesn't matter to me," Tōshiro said suddenly.

"No, Tōshiro, you WILL work together with him whether he like it or not. You both are under my care," Persona said, making it look like as Natsume doesn't have a choice (Poor him.)

"Now then, I shall take my leave. The sun is going to rise sooner. I hope you both can make to each other well enough for the mission. Tōshiro, go back to your room. They may wonder if you had gone missing. Goodbye then, Natsume," Persona walked out from the room after Tōshiro leave.

Natsume sighed. He sat down and thinks again about his nightmare. His worst nightmare ever. The nightmare that he feared would come true. Because of that, he vows to no one but himself that he would die protecting person precious to him. The person he valued more than his sister. The person that had enlightened his life with her smile. The person he deeply in love, Mikan Sakura.

**Flames are acceptable. If there is something wrong, tell me. I can change the errors that I may accidentally type as soon as possible. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for made you guys wait. here is my chapter 6.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Bang!!

"I'm sorry, Jin-sensei. I'm late," Mikan panted.

"And what reason will you give me, Miss Sakura? Any unreasonable reason and you will find yourself end up in detention," Jinno faced her with a greatly calm voice.

"I…uhm…I…I woke up late," she said.

"What did you do last night?" he asked again.

She was frozen for a moment. She tried to make some excuses in her head, despite that she was actually had been trained herself to control her Nullification Alice well, so that she could be as strong as Hotaru, Ruka and especially, Natsume.

"My clock was broke," she answered, her whole body was shaking.

"If you late again next time, I promise you that you will say goodbye to your friends here. Go to your seat," he released her.

"Thank you, Jin sensei. You are the best," she smile and hurried to her place.

That statement made him smile.

* * *

"What did you do last night?" Natsume asked.

"I told you, I didn't do anything," Mikan answered.

They were now under the very sakura tree. Natsume was lying down, while Mikan was sitting. The school session had finished, so, instead of going to their rooms, they went to the sakura tree. Toshiro had a job to do regarding the coming Alice Festival, so does Ruka.

Natsume was together with Mikan because he wanted to be with her even just for a few moments. If he could, he wanted to be beside her forever.

Still, he did not satisfy with the answer. He knew she was hiding something. He wanted to know.

"I don't believe it. So, who's the one I saw last night outside the dorm?"

Actually, he didn't see anything because of his nightmare. He just wanted to know what she was hiding. In other word, he was lying for the first time. It's not his fault to lie, she forced him to do it. He wanted to know what the girl was hiding, what she was thinking.

Heck, he wanted to know everything about her.

She was starting to sweat. She couldn't answer as she was afraid. Not that she was keeping it a secret, no, she wanted to tell them when she was strong enough. If she tells now, everybody would be laughing at her, teasing her, wondering what good will it be if the useless Alice can be controlled. She wasn't strong enough to faced all this. She shook her head.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know? Polka-dots, the way you talk told me that you were hiding something. Why don't you want to tell me? You've been practicing all night," he still did not satisfied.

She faced him all of a sudden. She was surprise. _How the hell did he knew that?_

"How did you know that?"

He sat. "So you did practice the whole night. Why did you keep it as a secret?"

"Because everyone, will laugh at me. Permy once said my Alice wasn't doing any good," she lowered her head.

"I think you Alice is a powerful Alice. If not, how could you extinguish my fire easily?" he said, gazing the sky.

She looked up. She looked at him. She could feel a smile in her heart. And she showed it (of course) through her big smile. So weird, he, who always insulted her, could made her sad heart happy.

"You are right," she too, gazed the evening sky.

* * *

He walked to the forest, unknowingly to anyone, about his intention, about his plan. The mission he had tonight was cancelled because of something he did not even care.

"Forgive my lateness of time. Something had appeared for me to settle," he bowed.

"I accept your apologize, because you're my special subordinate. Now, your report," the person said.

"As you know, she has a Nullification Alice. Currently, she seems to practice to use her Alice efficiently. And, as you had ordered, I had investigated the matter, and the result is as you had suspected, it appeared that she does have that Alice too."

"And the boy?"

"Well, he has the potential to become our main attacker because of his Alice, but I don't think he would agree to join us," he said.

"It doesn't matter. You had done well, Toshiro," the person said.

Toshiro smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

sorry to keep you waiting. here's chapter 7

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Natsume Hyuuga was walking to the classroom when his homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei, approached him. Narumi-sensei dragged Natsume to the forest, out from the sight. Natsume just followed without any protest, surprisingly. He just kept quiet.

When they had arrived, Narumi checked if anyone had followed them.

Natsume started the conversation. "What it is so important that you chose this place?"

"How should I say? Since you are the closest to Mikan, besides Hotaru, and you have the fire Alice, I choose to tell you," Narumi explained his reason.

The name 'Mikan' shocked Natsume. If this talk is about the ponytail girl, he was more than willing to skip his classes including Jinno's class. He usually did not skip Jinno's class because Math is his favourite subject. He only skips Narumi's class as he was sick with his teacher's girlish side.

"What do you think about her Alice? Narumi asked.

"Her nullification Alice got stronger by time, and yesterday she successfully blocked Koko from reading her mind," Natsume talked about yesterday incident that not only shock him, but the whole class as well, especially Sumire. She couldn't accept that, and said that Mikan was playing trick. She asked Koko to use his Alice again but without success. Mikan answered that she just thinks about high, thick brick walls in her mind.

Narumi's impression didn't change. It seems like he had already expected this.

"I'm afraid the reason her Alice got stronger because she had stole other's Alice. Two days ago, middle-school- student came complaining about her Alice. She said that she couldn't use her Alice. At first, we thought because her Alice was child-form Alice, but the weird thing is, her control ability device didn't take off of her ear. We tried many times but the device didn't take off. So, we assumed that somebody had steals her Alice. We asked her when she noticed about her Alice. She answered that after she was bumped by an elementary-school-student namely Mikan and her hand touch Mikan's accidentally when Mikan helped her to picked fallen books. That's when she noticed something wrong inside her," Narumi explain.

"Really? I didn't know about that," Natsume showed his shock face for the first time.

"Why are you telling all of this to me?" he asked.

"This is the reason why I want to talk in the forest. If we talk in the school, I'm afraid someone might heard us," Narumi said.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"Stop it,"

"No,"

"Stop it I say,"

"Not until you tell me,"

"I told you, I don't know anything,"

"You are lying. My machine said that,"

You got that right. Hotaru was following Natsume everywhere he go. I mean everywhere. Including the toilet, which are supposed to be safest place on Earth. She had accidentally saw that boy with their homeroom teacher.

"He just said that I should stop playing truant,"

"You are lying. I heard the name came out from his mouth,"

Natsume stopped suddenly. He turned around to face her. "What else did you hear?" his expression was scary.

"Just that. Nothing more," she said plainly.

"Back off. You should not involved in this," he was waving his hand.

"So, I am right. You two are talking about Mikan. What so dangerous about her that make you keep secret about her? She's my best friend. I knew her better than anyone else," her expression was also scary.

He shut his mouth. And kept staring at her. _Should I tell her, or just keep this mouth shut?_

Decision was made. He slowly walked backward. After length between them long enough, he ran away, away from her, away from the leakage of secret. She just stand there, bewildered. As soon as she realised the situation, she also ran to catch him.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been 4 years since I last wrote this story. To those who have waited patiently for the updates, I'm deeply sorry for the late. I've been out of commissioned all these times and now, please enjoy the updates. I barely remember the ideas about the story that I originally had, so maybe inconsistency within the story will exist. Please comment after you read. **

**Chapter 8**

"She did what?" Misaki's voice echoed in the toilet.

"Shhh! You are too loud. What if somebody else notice us?" Narumi silenced Misaki with his hand.

"Okay. I'm sorry. It's just, you know, too shocking. The last time we heard something like this was like, years ago. You were just a crazy student that time, Narumi," Misaki said, almost in whispers.

Jinno interrupted. "Who else have you told about this?"

"No one else. Just you guys. Oh, wait. I told Natsume about this."

Immediately, all the heads turned to Narumi with their shocked faces. They couldn't believe him. _How stupid can he be? Involving a student in this…_

"What? I just wanted to confirm something. It's not like he would go ahead and tell Persona about this," Narumi said, trying to defend himself.

"You didn't know that. That boy is under that Persona's care. For all we know, he could force Natsume to tell him everything that you told that boy, if he saw you guys talking in private. For god sake, Narumi, that boy has a control device that emits tracking signals!" Misaki said in soft voice, full of anger.

"Oh, I didn't think about that. Natsume's control device is the damn Cat Mask, Misaki! He didn't wear that mask when we talked, that is why I was confident nobody saw us. I am pretty sensitive, remember? I can feel if there's someone near us," Narumi voiced back in anger.

Sensing the conversation slowly turned to violence, Makihara stepped in. "Alright, it might do us good to continue this another time. The bell's about to ring. Come on, let's go," he dragged Narumi and Misaki out of the toilet. The others followed behind, deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what she just saw. It felt like her eyes was making tricks to her. _Please God, if this is a dream, wake me up_. But she knew, what was happening right in front of her eyes was definitely real. She was standing in reality. The girls screaming, the boys shouting in joys, all of them were real. Her heart felt hurt, she felt giddy. She couldn't watch it anymore. She took a step back and left that place behind. The few people who noticed her just follow her with their eyes. Before she disappeared from their sight, they turned their heads back to the front. To watch more what will happen next.

Her slow walks became fast strides, and before she realized it, she was already running. She kept running and running until she bump into someone. Someone she totally didn't expect.

Toshiro Lamperouge.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Upon seeing him, she cried. She cried as hard as she can and letting everything out at that moment. It was the first time she had ever cried like that. She grabbed his shirt and wiped her snots.

He was taken aback. "Wow, Mikan. Are you alright? Why are you crying? Are you hurt somewhere?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I felt sressed lately, and I kept bottling them up. Then, just like that, everything exploded, and that's why I cry. I'm truly sorry for troubling you. Anyway, what are you doing here?" she asked after calmed down.

"I was asking you first. What the heck are you doing here in the forest? Oh I know, you don't want anyone else to know that you are crying, right? Oh, how lucky I am to see you cried like that," he dodged her question by asking her back.

Still angry by what she saw, and of course embarrassed that she cried in front of him, she stepped on his foot and left him alone. She walked back to her dorm, leaving him alone in the forest.

He just followed her with his eyes as she walked slowly out of the forest. _Well, well, well. I'm pretty sure she didn't cry because she felt 'stressed'. There must be something going on._

* * *

Mikan saw someone was in front of her room. _Oh no. Is he waiting for me? But that's impossible. Oh no. He's the last person I want to see right now._

"You are late. Where did you go? I've been waiting for you like, forever," he asked her with his poker face.

She felt angry all of a sudden. "It's up to me where I want to go. Where I go, what I do, is my business, not yours. Anyway, I don't remember asking you to wait for me in front of my room. Aren't you supposed with Luna?"

His face changed. He was shocked. Then, he smiled. "So, you saw what happened at the hall. Well, well. Are you angry? Jealous? I suppose you are," He walked towards her, slowly.

"What? I'm not angry, and definitely not jealous. What are you, retarded?" she said nervously as she took a step back.

He walked towards her and she walked away from him until her back met the wall. There was nowhere to escape. He put both his hands at the wall, making no exit for her to escape. "You look angry. Are you angry because I kissed Luna? You want me to kiss you?

She blushed as his face become closer to her. Then, he kissed her. And her mind went blank.


End file.
